I Want You
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Six of the Rules of Love series. Bane and Wraith have known each other for years, even before they were Trainers. The love-sick Wraith wants to be with her, but the cold-hearted Bane continues to push him away...on the verge of losing him for good. Meanwhile, her starter, a shiny Typhlosion named Spitfire has his first stumble on romance and his mates help him out. OC pairings


I Want You

Spitfire and Soul growled a series of grunts and growls, communication with each other. Spitfire grunted, _You know, ever since you evolved, you've been getting a very big head._

Soul hissed slightly, tossing his mane back and forth, _Seriously?! I've become much stronger since I evolved! Sorry I wasn't around to see your training and growing up into Bane's personal lap honey badger!_

The shiny Typholsion snorted sparks at the Zoroark angrily, _Enough! Look, I'm not trying to make you inferior, but you really need to act more humble. It's ok to show off for Luca, but showing off all the time? No, it's annoying._

_Fine, fine, I'll tone it down a notch, just because I deeply respect you,_ Soul nodded gently. _And for the record, I don't show off for Luca!_

_Oh, really?~_ Spitfire snickered, crossing his arms across his furry chest. _You puff out your chest and strut your stuff when Luca's nearby~_

_I do not!_ He barked, his ears up on end.

_She's right behind you~_

A feminine chirp emerged behind the male Pokémon, _Hey, you two._

Soul yelped and spun around, thinking Spitfire was right. However, before them was Kit, Wraith's first Pokémon. The female Umbreon made the Zoroark exhale and placed a claw on his heart. _Oh, it's you, Kit. Thank Arceus…_

She titled her head a bit and blinked, _What, you thought I was someone else, Soul?_

_No, Spitfire was teasing me…_

_Oh. Hey, can I ask you something, Soul?_

He looked at her and blinked, _What is it?_

She sat down and frowned, looking up at him with sad yellow eyes, _I noticed you barely hang out with me anymore. Why is that?_ Then she smirked, _You like Luca, don't ya?~_

_Oh, not you too!_

Spitfire laughed, but before Soul could answer, they heard a call, "Spitfire! Soul! Where did you two go!?"

"Kit! Come on, girl! We're moving out!"

The three Pokémon quickly rushed to their respected trainers, happy to see them at their campsite. Soul and Spitfire's trainer, Bane, smiled when she saw them coming, "There are my boys."

Spitfire practically tackled her into the grass with a happy glomp, growling happily for his trainer. Embracing her starting Pokémon, she laughed, "Hey there, old boy! Calm down!"

The shiny Pokémon finally got off of her and looked at Wraith, Bane's partner, who was stroking Kit sweetly, "Hey, pretty girl. You're behaving with Soul and Spitfire, huh?"

Soul walked over to his master and purred as he nuzzled her hand for a stroke. She chuckled and gently began to pet his flurry red mane. "You're getting much stronger, Soul. I'm proud of you. Hey, I might need you later. I need to train Luca and you're the one Pokémon she's not afraid of."

Soul purred and nodded, although in his head he's whimpering, _Oh no! Me and Luca?! Training together?! I hope she doesn't hate me for being stronger than her!_

"Thanks, Soul!" she smiled, turning back to Wraith, "Come on. Let's get a move on."

"Ok, ok." Wraith pulled out Kit's Pokéball and called her back, making her vanish into it as a beam of red light. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Calling Spitfire and Soul back into their Pokéballs, she placed them on her belt as she put out the fire, "Shoot."

He blushed suddenly and began to rub his neck sheepishly, "Will you…"

"No," she stated bluntly.

His heart broke, "Really? Won't you think about it?"

"No," she stated bluntly again. She knew exactly what he wanted: a date with her.

With a broken heart and a deep defeated sigh, he nodded, "Ok. Let's get out of here." Ever since the Team Plague attack a month ago, Wraith's been trying to get Bane to go out with him, but she's been too focused on training and obtaining revenge for Spitfire's sudden wild attacks on others. At least twice, Spitfire has tried to attack Wraith or Bane when he goes into battle.

Bane's been hell bent on trying to cure her old boy, but so far, there's no luck.

Wraith frowned, feeling that she's been getting more distant every day. Hell, she barely shows any emotion to him at all now. When Team Plague captured them, she was genuinely afraid for Spitfire's health, concerned for him when Honedge took over his body and horrified when Honedge nearly killed him by draining his life out of his body.

He truly loves her, but she continues to ignore his feelings, making him feel like it's a pipedream, like having a celebrity crush and then meeting them in real life. However, no matter how much it's hurting him, he refuses to let go.

Walking into the city of Byzantium, the duo whistled at the large city. Byzantium City was known for its Pokémon wandering around, welcoming Pokémon to be free within it, as long as their Trainers can find them afterwards. Vendors were on the streets, selling their unique and rare items that most Pokémon would find very interesting. Bars aplenty with casinos and shows. And, just the sweet and fun-filled atmosphere is enough to ensure boredom is impossible. It's almost like a mix of Vegas and Key West.

"Wow!" Bane was astonished by the roar of the new city.

Wraith chuckled, "You got that right! This place is amazing!"

One of the people that greet new trainers ran up to them and smiled, "Welcome to Byzantium City!"

Her outgoingness made Bane awkward, but it made Wraith smile a little, "Thanks, ma'am."

"Oh, please! Don't call me that!" she giggled friendly, "Just call me Julie!"

"Ok, Julie. I'm Wraith and this is…"

"Your girlfriend~" Julie beamed, "You two make a very sweet couple!"

Bane's eyes hardened as she spoke with a very thick tone, "I'm not his girlfriend. Only his partner."

Her voice and the dark aura she had surrounding her scared Julie a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you were. I would say that you're very lucky. He's a handsome looking guy."

Wraith blushed a little, "Thanks."

Suddenly, a Ninetails ran up to Julie, barking at her happily. "Oh right! Thank you, Nines! You two can release your Pokémon here and let them roam free! Just be sure they can be found again!"

"My Pokémon are very well trained, hence I don't need to worry about them," Bane stated sharply, releasing her team from their balls. In order, Soul (that looked like Flygon), Spitfire, Luca, Zebstrika, Charizard, and Flygon emerged in blinding white light.

Julie beamed, "You have two Flygons!? That's amazing!"

"Soul, show them," Bane stated to the Flygon.

He nodded and his guise melted away to reveal a strong and powerful Zoroark, roaring with pride.

"Oh wow!" the trainer beamed. "Look, Nines! What a very strong and handsome Pokémon!"

However, her Ninetails, Nines, wasn't looking at Soul, but at Spitfire. With a purr, she walked over to the pink Typholsion and he looked at her with a friendly bark, as if to greet her. Suddenly, she licked his cheek, making the poor male unnaturally stiffen as if he wasn't expecting that. With a yelp, he darted behind his tamer. Nines whimpered a little with confusion.

Wraith laughed his ass off, "Spitfire, I didn't know you were the shy type!"

Bane sighed, "It's ok, old boy." Petting his head, she ushered him back to the roster, but he whimpered and took off running instead, being chased down by Nines.

Soul snickered and laughed at his mentor's sheepishness, but Luca whimpered, hoping he'll be ok.

Flygon and Charizard did find it very funny, but tried to stay quiet, knowing that poor Spitfire has no true romantic interactions with other female Pokémon. Zebstrika just looked at the two dragons with a stern look on his long face.

"I'm sure Nines is just playing with him," Julie tried to reassure Bane.

"Your Ninetails is the least of my concerns. Spitfire has a slight twitch that can be harmful to those around him."

"Oh my."

"Bane's an excellent trainer and she's working day and night to find a way to help him," Wraith stated, trying to veer off the subject a little.

"What are your Pokémon, Wraith?" Julie asked, her undivided attention on him now.

"Oh right!" He tossed the balls into the air and in order, Kit, Anubis, Breloom, Banette, Ferligator, and Duskull popped open and appeared beside their trainer.

Julie quickly took notice of the Ghost Pokémon in his roster and got frightened quickly, "You use…Ghost Pokémon?!"

"Oh, sorry, you afraid of Ghosts?"

"A little. Nines isn't and she normally scares them away from me."

He nodded, "Sorry. Banette and Duskull are very sweet when they get used to you. In fact, I caught Breloom and Banette together, because they were lifelong friends. I couldn't bring myself to catch one and not the other."

"Aww, that's actually very sweet. Hey, I can show you around if you want, Wraith."

He blinked and shook his head politely, "I'm ok. Thanks for…"

"Just do it, Wraith," Bane stated with a hard tone. "She offered; you better take it."

Wraith sighed, "Very well. I'm getting tired of chasing you anyway, Bane. See ya later."

Julie beamed again, "Come on, Wraith! Let's go!"

Taking him by the hand, she ran down the street with Wraith in tow, leaving his Pokémon rather confused and sensing a very tense air around Bane. The female trainer sighed as she looked at Soul, who frowned with his ears drooping down. "Don't give me that look, Soul. He needs to leave me alone."

With a sigh, he transformed into Wraith, his white eye showing with the lack of eye patch, "Master, you need to let go of that badass persona so you can allow someone like Wraith to love you."

Just seeing him in front of her made her heart pound hard as she looked away, "Soul, stop it. I know you're not him."

"That's true, but you need to open your heart to others. You love us. Why not love a human?"

"One more word from you and you're going back into the ball."

Soul sighed again and shifted back into his original furry form. The other Pokémon seemed to understand the rift that Bane has created, but unlike Wraith, who is on the verge of giving up, decided to make Bane see that what she's doing is pushing him away. Maybe then she will finally open her heart and allow him in.

Kit and Anubis nodded and took off running down the street where Wraith and Julie ran down, while the two Ghosts disappeared without a trace. Charizard and Flygon took to the sky, while Ferligator walked in the direction where Spitfire was being chased.

Breloom, Luca, Zebstrika, and Soul were left with Bane. With a sigh, she walked into the closest bar called "On the Honedge", giving off a medieval like queue. Zebstrika turned to Soul and whinnied, _Stay with her. You too, Luca. Keep her safe. I will find Wraith and Julie and be what humans would call 'a ride'. Breloom, I think you're best needed with finding Spitfire. If Ferligator finds him and he's in 'attack mood', his water gun will damage him much more than a simple punch from you._

_I see. I'm on it, Zebbers,_ the fighting plant nodded as she took off in that direction.

_Got it, you two?_

Soul nodded, _Want me to take a human appearance?_

_It would be better, yes. Just remember if you get hit, you will transform back._

_I know._ Soul shook his fur out and morphed into N, the first trainer that came to his mind.

Luca blinked, while "N" stretched his body and asked, "Did I pull it off?"

_How can we understand you?!_ Luca asked.

"That's because, as a human, I can speak, but since I'm still a Zoroark, I can understand what you're saying too. And come on, Luca, we understand our trainer on a daily basis, or else, we couldn't hear her commands."

Luca's ears pulled back a little, _Ok, I guess that makes sense. But, seriously, Soul, you pull off being a human very well._

He blushed and chuckled, "Thank you. Just one of my many talents."

Zebstrika nodded, _Stay close to her. We need to make both of them see that they need each other!_ Without another word, Zebstrika took off running.

"N" walked in with Luca in tow. His nose was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of alcohol, making him retch, "I hate having a very sensitive nose," he whimpered.

Luca pinched her nose with her paw nodding in agreement, _I agree_.

Wrinkling his sniffer, "N" continued inside, seeing Bane drinking something that was most likely alcoholic. Walking over to her and sitting next to her, he smiled and tried to sound like the human he was portraying as, "Hey, fancy see you here."

Bane turned around and blinked, "N? What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through and thought this was a city I was unfamiliar with, so why not? I could a little R&R from time to time. Hey, where's Wraith?"

She frowned, but quickly replaced it with a scowl, "He's not here."

"Well, obviously," N muttered.

"He left with another girl."

He blinked, "Is that so? I thought you two were…"

She slammed the glass down, "We were never together, N!"

He leaned back, his hands in the air, "Easy there. Ok, I get it. But…I assumed you were, based on your little hug after the collapse of the base a month ago. You were very worried about him. I saw it in your eyes. And when Wraith was under Honedge's influence, you were afraid for his safety."

"He's my partner. It's only naturally to fear their safety."

N sighed, "Well, I'm sorry for assuming something so bluntly obvious…"

She growled, but didn't argue. "Just…go away."

"No."

"You're impossible."

"You're blind," N snapped back.

Luca rolled her eyes as she placed her paw on her forehead, _Like Pokémon, like trainer. Both are as stubborn as Cubones!_

Julie took Wraith to her favorite outdoor smoothie shop. "I love this place. Especially on a beautiful day like today."

"I bet," Wraith nodded weakly.

"Are you ok? You seem kinda down."

The words he spat out at Bane before he left was far more devastating to him than her. His broken heart sank deeper and deeper into his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in, that's all."

"This place can be very overwhelming, I do know that. When I first got here, I got so lost and Nines helped me out."

"Was Nines your first Pokémon? You speak very fondly of her," Wraith asked, trying to get a conversation going to take his mind off his broken heart.

She shook her head, "No, she was the family's mascot. My family moved here because of my father's business. He's a Pokémon groomist, and literally the best in the region. Nines became my responsibility when I was 12."

"Is that so?"

"Who was yours?" she asked.

"Oddly, despite me having a Ferlagator, Kit, my Umbreon was my first."

"Aww, she looked sweet! I'm amazed she doesn't have a mate yet."

He blinked, "Actually, she just got out of a triangle."

She perked up and beamed, "You must tell me the details!"

Wraith found it slightly odd that she would be interested in Pokémon love. Maybe most girls are like this, he concluded. Being with Bane definitely didn't prepare him for actually talking to the stereotypical girl. "Well, uh, do you remember the Zoroark my partner had? His name is Soul and he was in love with her ever since he was a Zorua."

She squee'd, making him lean back in his seat, "That's so cute!"

"My Houndoom, Anubis, already claimed her as his mate, but Soul didn't hear of it and the two have been trying to gain her affection for a while now. A month ago, Soul evolved and Bane rescued Luca the Lucario from her abusive trainer…"

"Wow, you have the coolest adventures! Lucky," she pouted, "I'm stuck in this city where things get old."

"Well, ever thought of getting out of the city? Start your own adventures?" he suggested.

She gasped happily and beamed, nearly glomping him over the table, "I'd love to go out on adventures with you!"

Wraith gulped; he clearly said nothing about joining him on his adventures. Plus, Bane wouldn't like it. "Whoa, whoa, time out. Julie, I've got a partner and I'm very happy traveling with her."

"But, she doesn't treat you right. I could tell by her attitude."

"She's rough around the edges, but I'm used to that," he stated, doing his best to hold back his sorrow-filled heart into crying about how much he loves her, but she refuses to acknowledge it.

Julie frowned, "But, you're unhappy…"

He sighed, on the verge of admitting that she was right.

"So, what have you been up to, N?" Bane asked with a sad sigh, starting to finally feel a little depressed from the booze.

Soul-turned-N looked at her and stated, "You know, training and learning more and more about Pokémon."

"I see."

"You seem to be lacking in spirits, Bane."

"I guess."

He gave her a deadpanned look, "You can't handle your liquor, can you?"

"Shut up, N!" she suddenly barked, making both N and Luca leaped out of their skin and/or fur. "Hey, since when did you have a Lucario as a Pokémon? I thought you used Zoroark as your closest partner."

Luca blinked and looked at N with a whimper, _She must be completely out of it! She doesn't even recognize me as me! What will we do?!_

"Hey, don't panic," N gently petted her head as a real Trainer would, "I'm sure it's just the alcohol talking. She needs a good walk of fresh air."

She sniffled sadly and nodded, _I just don't wanna be alone again. Without a caring Trainer. Bane has been an Arceus-sent to me._

"You won't," N smiled at her, his eyes shining brightly at her.

Bane rolled her eyes, "You and your talent to talk to Pokémon…"

"Hey, Bane, drop the booze, we're leaving. Right now!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

She yelped as the green-haired Trainer took her arm and pulled her out of the bar and into the sun again. Luca walked out with them and stood by N, wrinkling her nose from her own Trainer's booze breath. _It still stinks!_

"I know. I'm not fond of it either," N muttered. Translating for Luca, N explained, "She hates the smell of alcohol on you."

"Oh well. She'll live…"

"Ok, I'm done beating around the bush. You're hurting inside because of Wraith. Admit that you need him!"

She blushed madly, frowned, and then grew defensive within only a couple of seconds. "Shut up! You don't know of my love life!"

"Which is non-existent, I hear," he scowled, crossing his arms in front of his torso.

"How do you know that?!" she growled, getting more enraged the more he pressed on the truth she refused to face.

N blinked, his eyes darting back and forth, "Uh…I ran into Soul on the way here and I talked with him for a while. He told me of the fact that Wraith is on the verge of giving up on you!"

Her own heart snapped in half. Then she remembered Wraith's last words to her before they separated.

"_Very well. I'm getting tired of chasing you anyway, Bane. See ya later."_

Her eyes suddenly grew watery, forcing her to look down. "Damnit…he tamed me…"

N frowned and embraced her gently, "Like I said…you need him."

Spitfire ran and ran as fast as his strong legs could carry him. Nines was quicker, however, and she tackled him into a dead end, nuzzling and licking him lovingly. The pink Typholsion whimpered, not used to the affection. He roared weakly, _Hey! Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?!_

_It's because I fell for you. Love at first sight~_

_Love?! Like between humans?! Umm…_he blushed madly, unable to understand why this Ninetails would ever fall for him. It not only confused him, it also made him uncomfortable. Plus, the only witness of love he's ever seen was Wraith showing affection to Bane, but keeps getting shut down.

_You can't be in love with me! I'm not worth it! _He yelped.

Pinning him to the ground frightened him, the nine-tailed vixen purred, _You are worth it, Spitfire, was it?_

_Y-Yeah…_

_I'm Nines, and I want to be your mate~_ she yipped happily as her nose rubbed against his own in a gentle and loving kiss.

Spitfire's flames shot out of his shoulders and back out of sheer surprise from his first kiss. His heart pounded hard in his chest for some reason that he couldn't explain. Suddenly, a dark instinct in his soul stirred. His eyes widened; he knew that feeling all too well. _Uh-oh! My instinct to attack without thought or remorse! Damnit! It's been a month and it still won't go away! Damn you, Team Plague for doing this to me!_

A very sharp and menacing growl emerged from his vocals as Spitfire very quickly shoved the love-struck Ninetails away. She was shocked and frowned, _Spitfire?_

_Stay away from me!_ he began to shake. His pink skin began to darken as his flames began to cackle and blaze almost out of control. His eyes began to cloud over, appearing milky and frightening. With a terrifying hiss, he set his sights on the closest prey: Nines.

Nines' tails curled between her legs and she began to scream in panic. Spitfire crouched and leaped at her, but suddenly recoiled back after a sharp punch knocked him in the mug.

Spitfire rolled back onto his feet and shook his head, his body taking his normal form again. With a whimper, he rubbed his cheek and looked up with dizzy eyes. _Breloom? Is that you?_

Wraith's Grass Fighter poked her claws together sheepishly, _Yeah. Did I hit you too hard, Spitfire? I hope not._

He whimpered, _I've had worse, I assure you. And you shook the dark urge out of my system, so I thank you for that._

_You're welcome_, she smiled with a happy chirp.

_Oh shit, Nines!_ Spitfire yelped, slightly panicked. Looking over at the female Ninetails, he frowned to see her cowering before the fire honey badger. He sighed and whimpered, _This is why I don't have a mate._

Breloom scratched her mushroom-capped head, _But…Spitfire, you've only had that problem for a month now. Before then, you never considered having a mate._

_I'm too young to have a mate, Breloom._

She huffed a little, _You're just being stubborn. And the fact you are older than most of us says something._

_I'm only at level 54._

_Which is the highest on your team! Not even Anubis can match your level!_

_True, I am the strongest in Bane's roster, but Kit is the strongest Pokémon out of both teams._

_Only by two levels!_

Nines watched them exchange quips back and forth, until Spitfire finally huffed, releasing his fiery spikes for a split second, _Stop it! I just don't want to have a mate! I'm better off being the leader of my team! A mate would just get in my way!_

Nines frowned and whimpered, her ears drooping sadly. _Oh…I'm sorry for bothering you. I see you're a very busy Typholsion._

The two Pokémon stopped and turned back to her. Spitfire did feel bad about what he said, so he frowned, _Nines, I'm sorry for nearly attacking you. Please understand that I don't hate you. I've been…used, nearly becoming a perfect wild animal. _

_So, you didn't do it on your own free will? Not that I pushed you too far?_

_Correct,_ he nodded. _But, to be honest…_he blushed, _That was my first kiss._

_Whoa, she kissed you?!_ Breloom yelped in shock.

_Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you don't mention it to the others. I'll never hear the end of it from Soul if he found out._

_I think Soul would be the least of your problems. What if Nines' Trainer doesn't like you?_

Nines spoke up with a bark, _Oh, don't worry about her. I bet she's all over that male Trainer._

_WRAITH?!_ Both of them yelped with wide eyes.

A neigh spooked Wraith out of his thoughts, forcing him to look past his shoulder. "Zebstrika?"

"Ooh, you know this Pokémon?" Julie smiled.

"Yeah, he's one of Bane's." Standing up, he walked over to him and stroked his spiky mane, "Hey, Zebbers. How ya doing, boy?"

_Better than my Trainer, that's for sure_, he whinnied to himself before nipping at Wraith's red locks.

"Whoa, easy there. Is something wrong with anyone?"

Running up to them was Anubis and Kit as well, jumping at Wraith, whimpering and barking. "Whoa, calm down you two!"

"Is someone in trouble?" Julie asked, concerned.

He tossed his head towards the road he came from and kneeled down, urging Wraith to get on his back. He nodded and climbed up expertly. "Julie, come on. If Zebbers, Kit, and Anubis are acting like this, something's up."

"Wow, you must have a very strong bond with your partner if you're close to each other's Pokémon too! I envy you…but our Pokémon will be good friends too!"

"Julie, I'm flattered that you want to travel with me, I truly am, but…I refuse to give up on her! I love Bane and I don't care if I have to try until I'm blue in the face!"

"Why are you so hell bent on her, Wraith?" she asked the infamous question.

He frowned as he dug deep into the dark recesses of his mind, "It's a very long story…"

"What's with the eye patch!?" the large kid growled at the 18 year old Wraith.

His eye narrowed at him, his sharp hazel orb hard, "It's none of your business."

"Are you trying to be a pirate or something!?" one of the big kid's buddies mocked.

"Piss off!" a female voice barked at the group. The group of guys and Wraith turned to see Bane standing there with a very nasty scowl on her face.

Wraith smiled, "Bane? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, and you're fuckin' late for your meeting with Professor Elm, you idiot!"

Wraith smiled and chuckled, "You were always an impatient one!"

"Who is this girl?!"

"Hey, that's the love of my life right there!" the big one spoke proudly.

Bane hissed, "Only in your dreams! Come on! I wanna get my first Pokémon! I missed my chance when I was ten and I'm not going to miss it this time!"

Wraith jogged up to her and smirked, "Lead the way!"

"How's your limp eye, by the way?" she asked non too subtly about it, pointing to the eye patch.

He shrugged, "It gets better every day. Thanks for asking."

"You know, you have really guts. Attacking someone else's Pokémon to protect little Kit. That takes balls."

Wraith smiled as he absorbed the compliment from his childhood friend, "That means a lot to me, Bane, but it was my fault from the start. Kit could've gotten killed if I didn't step in."

"Well, I'm about to say something nice, so prepare yourself." Clearing her throat, she smiled at the red head, "Despite your mistake, you are a great Trainer. Kit's grown because of you. And you've overcome your eye trouble as well. You're a strong man that I'm glad to know."

Wraith's eyes watered with tear of joy from his best friend's words. "Oh Bane…"

"Don't expect me to be nice to you every day! I still need to keep an image!"

He laughed, "Of course."

Walking to Elm's lab, the two young adult's walked inside, surrounded by scientists and lab equipment. However, despite all of the busy activity around them, they ignored it as they walked to the back where Professor Elm was.

The Professor turned around and beamed, "Hey, there you are! Bane and Wraith, correct?"

They both nodded, "Yeah."

"That's us."

He smiled and nodded, "Good, good. Now, we need the third boy and we'll all be ready to go!"

"I'm here too," that large kid walked up behind them, his massive frame looming over them like a hostile shadow.

"Ah, Jus! Now that we're all here, Wraith, since you're the most experienced, you choose first."

Wraith turned to the table that held three Pokéballs on them. Each had a type symbol on them, most likely to make the choice simpler to see. He smiled when he saw the water type and took it into his hand, "I choose him." With a toss into the air, the Pokéball popped open and in a beam of light shot to the floor, forming the shape of a small biped like creature. When the light subsided, what stood before them was a light blue crocodile with red detailed stripes and spikes on his body. His eyes widened and beamed at his new Trainer, bouncing around happily and doing a cute back flip.

Bane chuckled, "What an energetic one!"

"I know!" he laughed, "It's a Totodile, correct?"

"That's right, Wraith," Elm nodded excitedly. "He certainly likes you!"

Jus huffed, "Fine! If you're choosing a Water-type, then I choose the Grass-type!" Grabbing the Pokéball, he tossed it into the air and pop, in the same fashion as Totodile, stood a little green creature with a big leaf on her head. With a cute chirp, she looked up at her new Trainer and blinked. "Huh?! How can I fight with that little thing?!"

"That little thing I believe is a Chikorita," Wraith stated. Totodile hopped over to her and poked at the leaf on her head. With a startled chirp, she swatted him away with the leaf, making him bounce back with a hurt grunt.

Bane grabbed the last ball on the table and sighed, "I guess I'll settle for this one." Pushing the button on the front, it popped open and landing on the table was the flash of light, illuminating an echidna's body. He looked up at her and squeezed, sparks of fire emerging from his nose and mouth. "Cover your mouth, Spitfire."

Wraith smiled, "That's a cute nickname for him. Hmm…Professor, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Cyndiquil dark-skinned?"

"My stars! I applaud you for pointing that out! This little guy is special based on his color."

"Who caught him?" Bane asked.

"That would be my newest assistant, Dogwood."

As if on cue, he appeared behind them and smiled, "Ah, you're the new Trainers, huh?"

All three of them jumped up and turned around, seeing a kid about their own age, 17-18 years old. He had long brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He has a strong, but fun-loving smile on his face. "How's it going? Who's the new shiny's Trainer?"

"Shiny?" Bane blinked, "Umm, me, I guess."

"I actually heard shiny Pokémon are very cool to see and…" he waved to Bane to step closer to him, "I heard that Professor Oak has never seen a shiny Pokémon. I bet it'd make him very happy to see him. Consider it as your first mission. Go to Pallet Town and show off your first Pokémon, a shiny Cyndiquil!"

"Ok."

Jus quickly barked, "Not until our battle! Wraith! You vs me! I will crush you! And show Bane who's the stronger male!"

Wraith scowled, "Do you truly think strength is all females care for?! You truly are a stupid being. I'm pretty confident your Pokémon is smarter than you."

Elm yelped, "Take it outside!"

Bane picked up her Pokémon and walked outside with Dogwood, "Men…"

"We are stubborn, I will admit that," the assistant muttered.

"Do you have a Pokémon of your own?" she asked him.

"Yes. A Ditto."

She blinked, "That pink blob?"

"Yep! Wanna see him?"

"I guess. While those two are still having their cock fight."

He chuckled and pulled a single Pokéball off his belt, tossing it into the air and pop came out the white light turned Pokémon. And, indeed, Bane was right on the money: Ditto was nothing more but a pink blob.

"Hey, Ditto. Mind showing off for a cute girl?" his Trainer chuckled.

It nodded and it quickly transformed into Dogwood in regular looking clothes, grinning madly for some reason. "What's up, sweetheart~"

"I'm going to kill him," Bane muttered.

Dogwood laughed, "Ok, ok! Ditto, transform into a Flygon."

He nodded and obeyed, transforming into the big sand dragon of the desert. She blinked as she stood in front of him. He stood a good foot above her, looking down at her with big red insect like eyes. "That's pretty cool, I won't deny that."

Spitfire looked up at him and barked at him.

"Easy there, Spitfire."

The Fire Pokémon's heated spikes shot out of his back, making Bane hissed in pain, dropping him in the process. "Shit! You little bastard!"

Spitfire huffed, sitting next to the Flygon Ditto. He looked down at Spitfire and growled at him for his harshness to his new Trainer. Spitfire decided to ignore the dragon.

Jus pushed Wraith out into the dirt, growling, "Let's go! Chikorita! Tackle him!"

The Grass Pokémon looked up at her Trainer, a little confused on her command. She chirped in a confused tone, tilting her head a little.

This only angered Jus more, pointing to the redhead in the dirt, "TACKLE HIM!"

Totodile growled and jumped in front of his Trainer, spreading his stubby arms out, protecting him with a roar.

Dogwood frowned, "Attacking a human? Most Pokémon don't do that, not even under commands."

Wraith grunted as he sat up weakly, "Totodile, use Leer on Chikorita."

He nodded and his eyes narrowed threateningly, making Chikorita shatter with fear.

"What are you doing?!" Jus hissed, "Attack him!"

Chikorita, once again, look at her Trainer with confusion.

Wraith took a good knee and commanded, "Use Scratch!"

Totodile rushed over to the Grass Pokemon and released his claws, slashing her across the chest. She shrieked in pain and rolled away.

"Shit!" Jus hissed.

Bane rushed over to Wraith and helped him up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Just bruised."

"Keep battling," Bane urged, trying to pull him up to his feet.

He nodded, "Totodile, use Scratch!"

He rushed in again and scratched Chikorita again, knocking her out. The Water Pokémon cackled with joy over his victory, running back to Wraith and giving him the thumbs up. Wraith smiled, "Good job, Totodile. Thanks for protecting me."

He nodded and turned back to Jus, who called back his Pokémon. "You bastard…"

"You tried to get Chikorita to attack me. A respectable Trainer would never do that."

"Amen, Wraith," Bane nodded, allowing him to lean on her.

Flygon walked over to Bane and picked up Wraith into his arms and wings. He pouted, "Damnit…"

Dogwood smiled, "Bane, you have a strong partner here. Never let him go."

She smiled and gently stroked Wraith's hair, "I think so too."

Wraith blushed, "Are you…showing me your soft side, Bane? Where did that come from?"

Flygon smirked and snickered, nodding. Bane blushed, "Enjoy it while you can."

Jus hissed, "You pick that weakling?! Bane, you could be my partner! You saw my poor Chikorita get her ass kicked by that one-eyed freak! I need advice."

Bane growled, "You want advice?! Here it is. Never make your Pokémon carry on your dirty work and make them attack humans! A Pokémon is a companion and friend, not a thug or minion!"

Spitfire looked up at her and walked over to her side. "Right, Spitfire?"

Addressing him by his new nickname, he was startled a little, looking up and nodding, rubbing his snout against her leg a little, as if to say he's sorry for the attack on her. She kneeled down and petted his head, "I forgive you, little guy. I need Wraith to help me become a great Trainer."

He perked up, "You need me, Bane?! Seriously?!"

"Yes, I do."

"Here, you two. I hate to destroy the mood here, but take these. And one for you too, Jus." Dogwood handed Bane and Wraith Pokegears, while tossing the third to Jus. "My number is in it already, as well as Professor Elm's."

"Thanks, Dogwood," she nodded, "You're pretty damn cool for an assistant."

He chuckled, "Thanks, Bane. Ditto, place Wraith down."

The Flygon nodded and gently placed him on his feet, transforming back into its original, squishy form.

"Oh, it was a Ditto the whole time. I'm amazed," Wraith commented.

"It's a well-trained Pokémon, but to be honest it's a horn dog!" Dogwood laughed. "You two will learn more about that when you get older~"

"Older?! We're already 18, you idiot!" Bane barked, semi-jokingly.

"Ok, well, next time you come back this way, then I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."

The next day, Wraith waited for Bane to emerge from her apartment. "Come on, Bane. It's cold out here!" he whimpered, rubbing his forearms, cursing himself for not packing a jacket.

She opened the door and walked out, yawning, "Explain to me why we had to leave before dawn?"

"Jus was planning on ambushing me and taking you, so I had to improvise. But, fuck nuggets, it's so cold out here!"

Rolling her eyes, she walked over and embraced him tightly, "Hold onto me for warmth. We'll get moving in five minutes."

Wraith's heart pounded hard, his face red. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tenderly. "Five minutes of heaven~ I can handle that."

"If me embracing you is heaven, then a kiss will make you drop dead," she joked.

"A-A kiss?" he whimpered, "Will you?"

"No."

"Damnit."

"Despite her hard ass nature, she's still a very caring person and I fell in love with that. On the field, she's fearless and unshaken, but when she wants to be, she'll show concern and kindness to those she trusts," Wraith concluded, patting Zebstrika's neck.

Julie frowned deeply, "Oh…"

"Hey, come along, Julie. After all, you still need to find Nines. If we see Spitfire, she'll most likely be with him."

She shook her head, "She'll be fine. Go to your partner."

With a heavy heart, he sighed, "Maybe the next Trainer will give you the opportunity to travel. Take care, Julie." With a click of his tongue, he gripped Zebstrika's mane as gently as possible as he took off running.

"Well, well! What do we have here!?" a snarly voice emerged behind N and Bane. Luca suddenly freaked, hiding behind Bane in utter terror.

N spun around and hissed, "Shit…Jus."

Bane turned and gasped, "Jus…"

N growled and stood in front of Bane and Luca, spreading his arms out to shield them. Jus chuckled, "Look here. N, right? If it wasn't for you stepping in on our business, Spitfire would be a wild animal, my team would be thriving, and Bane would be on my arm!"

"Not even in your dreams!" she hissed.

"And I don't see Wraith anywhere~ Today's my lucky day!" Seeing Luca shaking behind her, he smirked, "And you took care of my lost Pokémon as well. I hit the jackpot!"

Luca cried in terror, _Don't let him take me back! I wanna stay with you! You care for me, while that maniac will make me what my brother is!_

N turned to the frightened Lucario, "Don't worry, Luca. He'll have to hurl my dead body away before that happens!" With a growl, he hissed, "I SWEAR IT!"

With a sharp whistle from Jus, Lucario, stronger than ever, appeared in front of N, just like a ghost, baring his teeth before the green-haired Trainer.

_SHIT! Soul, don't let him hit you!_ Luca screamed at N.

N growled and hissed at the Lucario, "Your move, but I guarantee you won't be able to hit me."

Bane barked, "N!? ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY!? THIS BASTARD HAS TRAINED HIM TO ATTACK HUMANS!"

"I know that. Bring it!" N's eyes suddenly flashed red and animalistic for a split second before turning back mint green.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp," Jus commanded Lucario with a laugh.

Lucario grinned as he threw a paw towards N's face, but he caught it without taking damage. With a smirk, N stated, "Is that it?"

Lucario growled and tried again, but this time, N just dodged it slightly, enough to miss the attack, but not extremely to leave Bane open to it. A swinging paw rushed at N, but thrusting his forearm to the side, he caught the attack and pushed it away.

With a smirk, N chuckled, "You've gotten weaker since the last time we met~"

Suddenly, Lucario head-butted N hard, hitting his own forehead squarely. The attack made its mark; N took damage.

"Oh shit…" N whimpered, his transformation melting away to reveal his true self.

Jus gasped, "It's you!"

"Soul?!" Bane blinked, utterly shocked.

Luca barked and stepped out from behind Bane and grabbed Soul's arm, while he was light-headed from the head-butt, _Are you ok?!_

_I'll be fine. Damn, that hurt though._ Shaking off the pain, he growled and quickly ushered Luca behind him, _I stand by what I said earlier; I won't let him have you!_

With a daring and loud roar, he attacked Lucario on instinct, _Time to show you how strong I've gotten!_

That roar traveled rather far, heard by many people and all Pokémon heard it.

Spitfire and Breloom heard it, making them gasp and suddenly bolt in that direction, followed by a very confused Nines.

Zebstrika stopped suddenly when he heard the roar, whinnying for a second. Wraith took a second and nudged his sides with the heel of his boot, "Follow that roar!"

The zebra Pokémon nodded and galloped in the direction of the roar.

Flygon and Charizard flew to the direction of the roar and looked down, seeing Soul and Lucario fighting like rabid dogs. Flygon cawed to Charizard, _Go find everyone else! I'll attract the police and lead them here!_

_Gotcha! Be careful, Flygon._

_You too!_ The two Dragon Pokémons took off to fulfil their tasks, hopefully on time to help out their comrade.

Jus rushed forward and grabbed Bane by the arm, "Very sneaky of your Zoroark to transform into a human. I was beginning to think you were never alone. Now's my golden opportunity to get what I've been waiting for."

Bane hissed and tried twisting his arm, "Fuck you!"

"I long for that." He was far stronger than she was, quickly immobilizing her and pinning her to the nearest wall. "And this time, no one will help you~ You will be mine, Baredora Dasharum."

Despite her hard exterior, every woman has the fear of being taking advantage of. Her inner fears finally surfacing, her eyes widened, "Don't…don't do this…"

"Oh, are you going to beg?~ That's not the Bane I know~"

"You're right…it's not…just let me go!" she cried out in fear.

Luca growled and rushed in to attack Jus, but his head snapped in her direction, "Yes, that's right. Attack a human. That's what I want you to do in the first place. Go on then. I'm waiting!"

Suddenly, a crackling snout emerged down the street, followed by thundering hoof beats. "The hell?!"

It was Zebstrika with Wraith on his back, teeth gritting with anger and his sharp hazel eye narrowed like a predator on the hunt. Leaning on his left side, he brought his fist out and punched Jus square in the face, nearly shattering his arm in the process, thanks to Zebstrika's speed.

Luca quickly dodged out of the way, Jus flying a good several feet from the hard punch. Bane slid to the asphalt, her heart pounding hard in her chest, fear clear in her eyes. Despite the pain in his arm, Wraith climbed off Zebstrika's back, calling her name, "BANE!" Rushing over to her, he embraced her tightly, "I'm here, Bane. Oh shit, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Gripping his body tightly, Wraith couldn't stop the blush in his cheeks. "N-No…I'm ok…"

Looking at her face, Wraith's eyes lit up with rage, seeing her right cheek scraped up and bloody when Jus pinned her into the gritty wall. "That fucker…" Bane has never seen Wraith so mad before. It frightened her a little, but she was more comfortable with Wraith than Jus any day.

Suddenly, a fist hit Wraith in the side of the head, catching the line that kept his eye patch in place coming off of his face. "When will you ever learn?! You're…" Jus didn't even get to finish his sentence, before Wraith leaped up, his white eye wide and terrifying, punching him again, this time in the temple, dazing him.

"I'm what?!" Wraith hissed, a dark aura of rage and hostility surrounding him, making Luca cower a bit. "A monster?! A weakling?! Worthless?! Jus, I look forward to killing you~"

Bane gasped; he was not kidding.

The two men got into a nasty street fight, Wraith fueled with not only rage, but justice to protect Bane. Jus fought blindly, trying to out power the smaller man, but his efforts were useless. Seeing the lethality in Wraith's white eye actually scared him; Jus knew Wraith snapped.

A mighty roar emerged, followed by a huge blast of water hit both male Trainers, separating them. Wraith, now cooled off a little, looked up to see his own Ferlagator standing with several Officers. Around them quickly were Growliths, Houndours, and Luxrays. Jus growled as he struggled to stand, "Shit…I'm out of here."

Crashing behind him was Flygon and Charizard, growling at the former team leader.

Spitfire, Breloom, and Nines rushed over to Bane. "My boy." The shiny Typhlosion whimpered, licking her wounded cheek. "I'll be ok, Spitfire."

The Head Officer stepped forward, "You two are under arrest for disturbing the peace and for public assault and battery."

Bane gasped, "Don't arrest Wraith!" Standing up, she rushed over to Wraith and embraced him, "He saved me from rape. He was fighting on defense, not for the sake of seeking a fight." She decided not to include the possible outcome of a body bag of what's left of Jus' body if Wraith finished the brawl.

Luca nodded her head rapidly, pleading with the closest Houndour, _It's true! Jus is an evil man and an even worse Trainer! Please, spare Wraith's capture! _

_What of the two Pokemon then? The Lucario and Zoroark?_ He asked her.

Luca paled, _Oh no! Soul!_

"What's your name?" the Head Officer asked bane.

"My name is Banedora Dasharum."

"Will you come to the station with us, so you can help us get the story straight?"

Bane sat in front of the officer, with Luca and Spitfire on her sides, almost like body guards.

"Ok, let me get this straight. One of those Trainers was the leader of a team called Team Plague?"

"Yes."

"But you and your partner, the second Trainer Wraith, have known him for years?"

"Sadly, yes."

"This leader is obsessed with you and tried to rape you in broad daylight?"

"Y-Yes…" Spitfire noticed the shakiness in her voice, making him nudge her hand to show that he was there to help her.

Stroking his furry head, she sighed, "Yes."

"What of the Zoroark and Lucario fight?" he asked, taking notes.

"That Zoroark is my Pokémon. His name is Soul, and he only engaged in the fight because that Lucario was trained to attack not just Pokémon, but humans as well. Soul, like Wraith, fought back for defense purposes only."

_Normally, he's nothing but a fluffy, big-headed bunny rabbit outside of the battle zone_, Spitfire nodded.

"Spitfire, I got this, ok?" Bane gently quieted her loyal Pokémon.

"And the Lucario?"

"That male Lucario is Jus' Pokémon, trained to unleash its wild instincts and attack anything."

"Ok, Soul can go back to you, while that Lucario will stay." Opening the door, a beaten and battered-up Soul walked in. Luca squealed with joy and embraced him tightly, to his dismay from his injuries.

_Soul! Are you ok?_

_Never again will I go to the slammer,_ he grunted.

Spitfire chuckled, _You did a great job protecting Bane, Soul. You have my most respect._

_Thanks, Spitfire._

Luca nuzzled Soul, making his fur heat up. Bane chuckled a little at the little reunion between them. "Ok, you two. Luca, escort Soul to the nearest Pokémon Center. Those wounds need to be checked out."

"Actually, I will have my Growlith escort him. Your Luca can stay here."

With a sigh, Bane nodded. "Very well. Luca, stay."

With a sad nod, she gave Soul a quick kiss on his cheek and took her spot back next to her Trainer's side. The Growlith walked in and barked at Soul to follow him, which he nodded and followed the Fire dog's lead.

"Ok, the Pokémon battle is taken care of, so let's talk about the attack." He cleared his throat and asked, "So, your attacker was Jus, the ex leader."

"Yes."

"What was his motivation?"

\"To take advantage of me. He's been that way for a long time. Nowadays, he's been more and more extreme."

"I see. And Wraith?"

"He came out of nowhere on my Zebstrika and punched him in the face to shake him away from me."

"And then the fight broke out?"

"Yes. Jus punched him back and then all hell broke loose."

"So…Wraith threw the first punch?" the officer cocked an eyebrow.

She frowned, "Yes, but he did it to get Jus away from me."

"Ok, well, the good news it that he will not be charged and he's free to go. The bad news is…"

"We have to leave the city immediately," Wraith spoke up from behind her.

She was startled, while Luca and Spitfire spun around. She leaped out of her seat and glomped Wraith with joy. "I'm just happy you're ok!"

Using only one arm, he wrapped it tightly around her body as he tried to embrace her back, "I'm fine. I'm stronger than I look, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you two. You're dismissed. My Growlith will escort you out of the city when he brings Soul back here."

"Got it."

"Well, that was fun," Wraith chuckled.

"Why is your arm in a sling?" Bane asked concerned.

He looked down at his left arm, which was in a red sling. "When I punched Jus on Zebber's back, the force of the hit was strong enough to shatter my bones. Thankfully, I'm fine. Nothing's broken, but I'm only using this as a precaution for a few days."

Just outside the city's walls, the duo reflected on everything that's happened. "How did your date go?" Bane asked, bittersweetly.

"Date? Is that what you called it?" Wraith spoke up, clearly hurt, "I'm surprised. It wasn't fun for me. I kept thinking of you the whole time."

She blushed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah…I planned on giving up chasing you."

She frowned looking down at the ground, "I have been harder than usual, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"I can't give up on you though, Bane. You stole my heart from me the moment we met. No matter how hard I try, I can't let go," he spoke truthfully with a weak smile.

A low bark emerged behind them; it was Nines and Julie. Julie frowned and pointed to Wraith's white eye, "So…that's what you've been hiding."

He gulped and quickly covered it with his vacant hand. "Yeah. That's my haunting eye."

"I think it adds to you, personally. It adds to your ghostly taste in Pokémon," Bane stated, unable to hide her blush for admitting it.

Julie smiled uncomfortably, "Well…you don't see a white eye every day."

Nines looked at her trainer and frowned at her, seeing how she unable to even look at his eye without cringing away from it, while Bane could not only stand it, but compliment it without it sounding forced or half-assed.

"Sorry, I lost my eye patch," Wraith stated, looking down. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Actually, I came out here for Nines. She wants to see Spitfire one more time before you guys go."

"Bane, if you may?" Wraith asked sweetly.

She shrugged, "Sure." Releasing him from his ball, Spitfire shook out his fiery quills and yawned. Seeing Nines before him, he yelped a little in surprise.

Wraith chuckled, "Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Spitfire."

_Oh, she's not my girlfriend, mate_, Spitfire barked angrily at the male. Turning to face the Ninetails, he sheepishly smiled, _Hey, Nines. Are you feeling ok?_

_Not really. Are your partners ok? I heard from the cops that Soul got into a nasty fight with a Lucario._

Spitfire waved it off easily, _Oh him? Soul took him down before. It was child's play for him._

_You have to leave, don't you?_

He sighed, nodding, _Yeah. We're travelers. Plus, we've been kicked out of the city._

She walked over to him and nuzzled her snout under his chin, _I'll miss you, Spitfire. I've never met such a fiery Pokémon before you. Please come back and visit us._

He blushed, but couldn't help but nuzzle a little back, _I'll do my best to come back. Let's just hope my Trainer's hot-headed partner doesn't kick us out again!_

She giggled and kissed him again, making him turn bright red again like last time, except he wasn't cornered into the kiss and was not on the verge of attacking her. _I hope so. I'd love to spend more time with you. I lo-_

_Wait, don't say it, ok, Nines?_ Spitfire gently shushed her, _I'm not sure yet, and I don't think you know either. Save it until next time we see each other._

She nodded, _Ok_. Walking back to her Trainer's side, she howled at little, wagging her tails at him. Spitfire smiled and howled as well, waving with his fiery spikes out.

Julie smiled and nodded as well, "Come visit sometime!"

"Will do!" Wraith chuckled.

Bane smiled and took his hand from his eyes, lacing their fingers together sweetly, "Come on, Wraith. Let's go."

He blushed and smiled, "Ok. We need to get to the next city before sunset."

"Actually~" she smirked, removing her hand from his own and pulled out two Pokéballs. "Charizard, Flygon! Come on out!"

Calling out the two flying Pokémon, they emerged in blinding flashes of light. Wraith chuckled, "Looks, balls, and brains. I hit the jackpot~"

She giggled, instead of barking or snapping at him like she normally does. "Ok, ok. Hey, pick your dragon."

"I had Charizard last time, so…" he walked towards Flygon and smiled, petting his neck, "Hey there, big boy."

Flygon cawed happily to him, kneeling down to allow Wraith to climb onto his back. Standing up right, Flygon walked over to Charizard, who carried Bane on his back. Calling back Spitfire into his Pokéball, Bane smirked and told Charizard, "Ok, head to the closest town or city. Fly!"

The two dragons roared as they took to the sky, carrying their riders to the closest hotel in sight. Luckily, thanks to their speed, they were able to find a small, cozy town nearby. As soon as they landed at the Pokémon Center, the sun was setting.

Walking into the nearest inn, Wraith got them a single room with two beds, to Bane's slight confusion. She expected Wraith to want to sleep with her. Grabbing the two room keys, he thanked the clerk and smiled at her, "Come on, Bane."

"Ok, let's get some rest. We had a hell of a day."

He chuckled, stuffing the keys into his pocket to free up his hand, "You can say that again!" Taking her hand gently, he led her to their room for the night. She took a key from his pocket and opened it, the two walking inside to get a good night sleep.

"Hey, Wraith?"

Closing the door, he asked, "Yeah?"

"Are you…" she frowned a little, looking off to the side, "Are you still planning on giving up on me?"

Wraith's eyes softened as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Her heart exploded in her chest from the sweet and tender kiss from her partner. Pulling away to speak, he whispered, "No. I'm too set on being with you to give up on you."

"Good." She smiled as she embraced him tenderly, resting her head against his shoulder, "I couldn't ask for a better partner, friend, and lover."

"L-Lover? You finally…?" he looked down with dumbfounded surprise.

"I want you, Wraith. I don't want anyone else, but you." To prove how sincere and truthful she was, her lips gently kissed the side of his neck, making him exhale from coyness and bliss. "I love you."

"I love you with all my heart, Banedora. I will not let you go into the arms of another man. I promise." Using his vacant arm, he pulled her chin up to face him and he resumed his kiss, with a gentle moan this time. He felt her arms wrap around his neck gently, feeling pressure against his own lips, making him weak in the knees. Holding her close, his lips traveled to her own neck, kissing it tenderly, making her exhale shakingly, "As much I want you right now, I'd rather not with my arm like this. Will you forgive me and ask for a rain check?"

She nodded gently, a little short of breath because of his kisses and his love. "Of course, Wraith. I won't hold back on you anymore. I will soften up for you. I'm sorry I nearly pushed you away."

He nodded, holding her against his body, a large smile on his face, "Apology accepted. Where ever you go, I'll follow."

Bane closed her eyes with a gentle smile, knowing his words were 100% true.

Rule of Love:

Kiss on the Neck=I Want You

July 2014

His heart


End file.
